A bound was set before they met
by william-brosnan
Summary: Rick and Lily have a gift sent to bound and things will never be the same again. Please tell me what you think
1. Default Chapter

A Bound was set before they met:  
This story will have it's firsts 2-3 chapters between 1994 to 1999 and then on to the O&A we all know.  
  
It's mostly about Rick and Lily but it will involve other characters and the couples that were set in the show along its 3 year run.  
  
This story will involve a polemic issue: Sperm box switch.  
  
And please remember I do not own any of the characters, or the show itself.  
  
It all belongs to the amazing people who have created it.  
  
The story will have its firsts chapters up soon.  
  
Thank you. 


	2. Chapter I Love comes in a sperm box

Chapter I :Love comes in a sperm box  
  
May 15, 1994, Chicago memorial hospital- maternity Floor.  
  
Inside room 415, wearing her blue robe, Lily Manning sits on the cold bed looking out of the window. Her thoughts wonder of as she gazes at the glorious moon outside.  
  
B&W Lily: " Nine months ago Jake told me we needed to have a boy, . which clearly meant he needed it. . . My husband has been cheating on me since he found out we'd have a second girl. . . trying to safe my marriage I agreed to In Vitro . . 8 weeks later we find out that sperm boxes were switched. . . when I told everyone I was keeping the baby, everyone turned against me. ignored the life inside me. Regret? . None"  
  
Beside her inside a hospital's crib lays a newborn boy. Gorgeous newborn, with thick black hair and deep green-blue eyes. And finally beside them both on the couch, lays Rick Sammler. Lily takes a look at him and smiles. The smile is returned with eyes of great adoration towards her.  
  
B&W Lily: "My grandmother used to say that true love is found in the weirdest situations and always when we think we don't need it anymore. . . I used to think true love was only a made up feeling, the kind that only fairy tale princess feel. Yeah. well. that was until I met Rick!" She puts both hands on her face and shakes her head.  
  
B&W Rick: "I never believed in love. . I believed in adoration, safety but love. it was a fairy tale feeling and like my father used to say "Only fools believe in love". Well from the moment I looked into Lily's eyes. you can call me fool and I will proudly shout out that I am a fool in love!"  
  
Rick moves from the couch, pushes a chair, he found next to the wall and sits on the other side of Lily. He takes her hand and looking deep into her eyes he whispers: "Look . . I need you to know that . . that I'll be the best father I can be. I'm ready to fight anything in front of me to give this baby all the attention he needs. I'll be here for both of you at any time . . I just need you to know that I . . you can count on me . always. . . and I think that over these 9 months you and I have developed the kind of relationship that you know I'm not lying ." a finger runs through her face and the look of adoration in his eyes tells her his feelings are much stronger and that he's about to open his heart to her ".and that is why I need you to know Lily that I . I ."  
  
Words fail him and the knock on the door stops him from going on.  
  
Before Lily can answer the door's already opened and Phil Brooks' voice is heard.  
  
"Lilybeth, where's my grandson?"  
  
"Dad?" Lily's puzzled face stairs at her father standing in front of her, he's staring puzzled at Rick.  
  
"Who are you?" Rick stands up and offers his hand "Rick Sammler . I'm your grandson's father!" Rick proudly announces.  
  
"Oh, you're the sperm box owner."  
  
Rick's face sinks, Lily notices it.  
  
"No, dad, Rick is Andy's father"  
  
"Who's Andy?"  
  
B&W Phil: "Lily's always been stubborn. She always wanted her way and no one else's. Like this! . She's insisted on keeping this baby, even though the whole family went against her. Even though we told her this baby was not hers and Jakes, . and now. she chooses the baby's name? . . and this stranger is here? Doing what? This isn't right!"  
  
"Your grandson's name!" Rick informs a little annoyed  
  
"I thought the whole family was going to decide over this." Phil can't finish the sentence Lily interrupts him with a nervous smile "The whole family, funny you should say that, because whenever you say that you mean you and Jake, well Jake has nothing to do with this baby and his father and I have both decided that his name is Andrew Richard Sammler"  
  
"Elizabeth Manning we are already accepting that you kept this baby without our permission." This really pissed Rick off.  
  
"Ok, that's it!" Rick takes Phil by his arm and drags him out.  
  
Outside he looks at Phil's face, showing the old man just how pissed he is.  
  
"Mr Brooks, I can understand how you must feel about this, and I know it is a very unusual situation, but that baby in there, that's my son . my son with your daughter, rather you like it or not. And we have both decided that after Jake himself began to ignore this boy that I as his real father will be raising this boy and will be included in every decision regarding this boy, so please understand that one his name is Andrew Richard Sammler, two Jake is a nothing in his life and finally three his not Jew. I hope you respect that this is my son and that I will care for him and his mother and I will fight whatever's in my way. Please don't get me wrong but the same way you are a father so am I."  
  
"I understand you perfectly well Mr Sammler but my daughter has a family of her own."  
  
"So do I mr Brooks but that doesn't mean that they aren't my family and that I'm not their family. At the minute your daughter had my sperms inside her, she became my family. ." Rick takes a look at Phil and seeing he somehow got the man's respect he smiles a little "Please take a breath before you come back inside and try not to wake Andy up" Rick walks back inside.  
  
B&W Phil: "He loves her! . I can see that. but I can see he respects her"  
  
2 days later :  
  
Lily settles newborn Andy inside his crib at home. Rick stands at the doorway admiring the scene.  
  
He knows that as this moment things will change. Lily will be back with her family and he will have to return to his. His eyes find the floor and it seems easier for him to stare at it, than to look at Lily knowing this is the moment he lost her. All the time they have spend together in the last 9 months are now over and they know they won't have as much time to be together anymore. Lily turns to face Rick, he finally looks up at her.  
  
B&W Rick: "As hard as it might be, knowing this might be the end, every second more I have to look into those eyes . . I just have to!"  
  
B&W Lily: "Looking at him there. lost . knowing he just gave me the most beautiful gift of life . . all I wanted to do was grab him, tell him how I feel and tell the world to take a hike. . the sad part is. . I stopped to think of the consequences . But still I was desperately trying to find an excuse to touch him. kiss him."  
  
Lily opens the house door and Rick leaves, looking back every step he takes. When he finally gets into the car and drives off, Lily closes the door and falls with her back to the door, sinking her face in her hands.  
  
Rick's car stops in the middle of the street and his face sinks in the driving wheel.  
  
"Idiot!"  
  
B&W Rick: "I should have told her, I should! Dam!. . Lily I love you. . I should have grabbed her . ." He raises his head as something click inside him "I can't stay married anymore!"  
  
He drives off perfectly aware of what he has to do now.  
  
Lily's breastfeeding Andy when Jake walks in with the girls.  
  
"Mummy" 4 year old Zoe yells running to Lily.  
  
Andy starts crying.  
  
"Zoe!! . . sweetie you can't yell like this near Andy" Lily stands up and goes upstairs with her son.  
  
Grace and Zoe stare at Jake "See I told you she would give this baby more attention." He states with an ironic smile.  
  
Lily stops at the stairs, but decides it's stupid and useless to argue with Jake.  
  
B&W Lily: "I'm disgusted by him. . God, what happened?" 


	3. The difference baby and years can make

Chapter II - The difference children and years can make.  
  
Inside a hotel somewhere outside Chicago.  
  
Karen Sammler sat on the couch gazing out of the window into the cold weather outside. Couples walking hand in hand on the snow, snuggled together. Inside she could listen to Rick's voice on the phone "Yeah, dada will be home soon. . . She did? . . Oh, that's great sweetie!! . . Let me hear it. . beautiful!! Let me talk to mom now, ok? I love you to Andy. Bye my sweetie!"  
  
There's silence for a few minutes.  
  
B&W Karen: "I have nothing against him giving his son attention! . . I understand this was an accident. . I don't blame him! . . But . . my problem lays with her. Ever since she walked into our lives, Rick has never been the same again . . He fell in love with her. . and I know Rick when he's in love, nothing else matters beside the woman he's in love with. . . Through the last 2 and 10 months Rick has done it all for her. He would go there if she got sick and he wouldn't leave her until she got better . . He claimed he had to take care of Andy but the truth was he was taking care of her. If he got sick she would come over and do the same for him. . and if I tried to take care of him he would wear this face that told me he wanted her. When he has to go there he sings the whole morning, and comes back talking about them and comparing everything she does right and I do wrong. . . His doesn't love me anymore . . I think his waiting for her to get a divorce to either cheat on me or ask for the divorce."  
  
"He's fine now!" Rick's voice brings Karen back to reality.  
  
"Now you can relax" Karen says a little disturbed.  
  
"What?" Rick asks feeling the argument coming in and looking out of the window to avoid Karen's face.  
  
"You don't love me anymore" Karen throws the words out of her lungs, closing her eyes to the pain, letting Rick know she is not asking him, she knows it as a fact. Rick had to give in at that second he didn't love her, he hadn't loved her in years, he had been hiding behind his work trying to avoid her, trying not to tell her he had fallen in love with someone else.  
  
B&W Rick: "How do you tell the mother of two of your children you have no feelings for her? How do you tell a woman you were supposed to love for the rest of your life that you do not love her, that you love someone else and that you know this love inside is much stronger than the one you had for her? How do I tell her that when I go to sleep I cry out for someone else, that this woman is in my dreams, my thoughts, my fantasies. .?" Rick sinks his head feeling guilty.  
  
"No" He tells her but he can't face her.  
  
Karen feels the pain in her chest far more than she expected.  
  
"Just answer two questions. When and How did you stop loving me?"  
  
Rick turns to face her, he takes his time to allow the words out of him " I . . I . . I don't know when exactly but . . Oh, Karen, things started happening, and I just lost it there somewhere. . I don't know!"  
  
"You do know, you're just to chicken to tell me that you fell in love with her, that you want her." Karen has stood up and has been yelling at Rick.  
  
"Don't blame this on Lily! I lost my love for you way before she walked into my life. You just turned my life into a living nightmare with all your worries and the way you never let me take care of anything. Karen our marriage has always been based into being everybody's overprotective mother. You treat me as if I were one of the kids who is always ready to do something stupid! I'm your husband, not your son!. ."  
  
"I want the divorce!" Karen interrupts him.  
  
"Oh, you took the words out of my mouth"  
  
5 days later at Karen's and Rick's:  
  
Eli and Jessie are sitting on the couch in the living room. Rick and Karen are standing in front of them but with a certain distance between them.  
  
"Guys, look we need to talk" Rick starts.  
  
"The last time we needed to talk Andy came in our lives" Eli states with a smile.  
  
Rick smiles remembering his son.  
  
B&W Rick: "Andy. . He's 2 years old now! . . He's gorgeous. . well he always has been. I remember the nurse telling me he was a success through the hospital. I couldn't have been more proud. . people often congratulate me for his beauty. He has my eye color, my dark brown hair, Lily's nose and lips, but my smile. There are traces of both me and Lily and there are moments when I see myself inside him. . and others where I see her inside his eyes. . I love this"  
  
"Mom are you pregnant?" Jessie asks hopeful  
  
"No. ."  
  
"Jess, mom and dad are getting a divorce" Rick says with his thoughts still away from there.  
  
The kids look at each other with weird looks in their faces, they can't understand this.  
  
"What?" Jessie asks with tears in her eyes.  
  
Rick approaches her "Sweetie, I'm so sorry . . This is hard I know, but we couldn't do this anymore. We were both miserable, we don't love each other anymore and this can't go on like this"  
  
"Why?" She keeps asking.  
  
"Jessie a couple needs love and respect to be married and your father just doesn't feel this anymore" Karen states trying to blame it on .  
  
The kids look at each other with weird looks in their faces, they can't understand this.  
  
"What?" Jessie asks with tears in her eyes.  
  
Rick approaches her "Sweetie, I'm so sorry . . This is hard I know, but we couldn't do this anymore. We were both miserable, we don't love each other anymore and this can't go on like this"  
  
"Why?" She keeps asking.  
  
"Jessie a couple needs love and respect to be married and your father just doesn't feel this anymore" Karen states trying to blame it on Rick alone.  
  
"No, we both don't feel this way anymore for each other."  
  
Rick finally looks at his son. Eli has had no reaction still. He's just sitting there letting the news sink inside him.  
  
Rick doesn't ask a question. He knows Eli's pretty much like his grandfather, they don't talk, never had, never will. They let the news inside their stomach like a bomb they have eaten and go on with life with that lump in there where the bomb exploded at some point.  
  
"Where's daddy going to live?" Jessie asks still crying.  
  
"Sam's brother owns a building not far from here and he has offered me an apartment."  
  
Rick informs.  
  
"When are you living us?" Eli's voice is finally heard.  
  
"Tonight!" Rick says.  
  
"But there's no bed in the apartment yet. . how . ."  
  
"Jess, I went out yesterday to put some furniture in the apartment."  
  
At night Rick leaves after having to reassure Jessie that he wouldn't be alone, Andy would stay with him that night. .. But what she didn't know was that Lily would end up sleeping there to. On the couch of course but still . .  
  
Lily wakes up looking around her trying to place where she is, after two minutes she finally remembers.  
  
She doesn't know if it's because the apartment is dark and with very few furniture or because she knows what Jake's doing, but she feels lonely, in need of an embrace. Tears begin to roll down her eyes.  
  
B&W Lily: "Having Andy just made things between me and Jake get worse. . . He stopped cheating on me for some time. . I think he was taken aback when Rick came in . . felt intimidated or something . . but about 5 months ago he started doing it again. Staying out until 1 in the morning, telling me he needed to go out of town. . like this week!. .And I don't know why but I just don't want to try anymore . . It's as if . . as if I wanted this!"  
  
She stands up from the couch and moves into Rick's room. There she stays admiring his face below her for some time, until Rick opens his eyes to adore her.  
  
"I just need snuggle" She tells him but the truth was she didn't have to say a word Rick could see it in her eyes. He opens the covers for her and she settles herself in his arms, holding his hand in hers. Rick's nose sinks in her hair and they fall asleep.  
  
Rick wakes up alone in the room, feeling the sunlight on his face he finally realizes where he is and why he's alone there.  
  
He finds a tray with breakfast on a table in his room, laying there a note from Lily:  
  
"Hope you enjoy your breakfast, in your new life. Know that we'll always be here for you, like you have always been there for us every step of the way. You just have to call. Love : Lily and Andy"  
  
There's no doubt in Rick's mind, he picks up the phone and dials the number.  
  
"My sister's bookstore. ." Lily mumbles on the phone  
  
"The card said I just had to call"  
  
Lily smiles "The card's right. . I meant to call you to thank you for last night."  
  
"Oh believe me, holding you in my arms was all my pleasure."  
  
"You do not change"  
  
"My feelings for you don't"  
  
"Rick. ."  
  
"I won't talk anymore. . look I was wondering . . I haven't spend as much time as I wanted with Andy since he was born so I was wondering if I could have him this week and than we'll talk about new arrangements when I return him. What do you say?"  
  
"I'll get his things ready when I get home and you can pick him up"  
  
"Great! Thank you so much"  
  
"You're his father, you should spend time with him"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
At night:  
  
Rick, Jessie, Eli and Andy are sitting at Rick's dinner table. All having Chinese, all beside Andy that is, he's having a milk bottle and some fries.  
  
"You didn't unpack yet" Jessie notices  
  
"I never said I was a homemaker"  
  
"Mummy unpacked"  
  
"You're right, Andy, mummy unpacked for me"  
  
"So are you like going to marry Lily now?" Eli asks  
  
"Eli!! She is married! I can't marry her. . . I have to get rid of Jake first. . Look guys I know how you feel right now! This is tuff on you, but you have to understand that you're mother and I were very unhappy"  
  
Both kids sink their heads knowing their father's telling the truth.  
  
B&W Eli: " It's true! . . They fought like hell! . . I mean they were ok together till I was around 7 than . . I don't know, Jessie was 2 and my parents started fighting over everything . . There were nights I sat outside for hours while they yelled at each other. . Than my dad would call Lily. . sometimes he ended up going there"  
  
Rick stands in his room ,gently rocking Andy in his arms. The boy's chin rests on Rick's shoulder, his tiny fingers hold his daddy's earlobe while the other hand holds on to his tea bottle as Rick sings "soul of my soul". Slowly Andy closes his eyes, falling asleep, he looses so the grip on Rick's earlobe and his daddy notices he's deep asleep.  
  
Rick places Andy in the middle of his bed, where he has set a couple of pillows to make sure his son is safe and comfortable.  
  
B&W Rick: "This is the moment where he's really just a baby, the way he holds on my earlobe to feel I'm there and not going to leave, and than when I lay him down . . he sleeps just like her . .the most difficult part of this is this fear I have that my son will feel left behind . . I wouldn't bare this. To have this tiny thing have his heartbroken. . I remember when he was still a newborn he was still crying trough the night and Lily had read that you have to leave the baby crying the whole night until it stops. . Lily and I couldn't . . we felt like we were breaking his heart, making him believe that we would not be there . . it was the first time I sang "soul of my soul" to him. ." 


	4. Time love and tenderness

Chapter III  
  
Time, Love and Tenderness :  
  
The moonlight is beautiful outside Lily Manning's window. Though for her nothing seems beautiful at this exact moment. It just doesn't make sense, nothing seems to make sense anymore. Awake in bed she checks the clock on her nightstand "1:00am" She reads. 1 in the morning and the right side of her bed is still empty. Jake hasn't come home yet.  
  
B&W Lily: "He doesn't even try to hide anymore! . . It's day, night . .he always finds an excuse to go out with them" Tears roll down her eyes. " He doesn't want me anymore!"  
  
Lily listens to the door opening downstairs and close her eyes to pretend she's sleeping.  
  
Jake takes off his shoes and carefully walks up the stairs not to wake anyone up. His tie is half undone, his shirt wide open showing off the lipstick signs on his chest. He steps into the shower and takes a long time in there. He than goes down stairs and throws his clothes into the watching machine. Only than he walks back upstairs and lays down next to Lily, who has watched all his moves.  
  
In the morning :  
  
The alarm clock buzzes over Lily's head and she forces herself to stand up.  
  
B&W Lily: "Lately, waking up has been the most difficult thing to do!"  
  
She does stand up and walks through the corridor into Andy's room. There she sits at the end of his bed softly caressing his back.  
  
B&W Lily: "Only thing that seems to make sense in my life, the only thing that makes me get up in the morning. . . I mean look at him! He's gorgeous and I'm not just saying this because I'm his mother. . but he's such a perfect mixture of Rick and I. He has more of Rick, the faces he makes, the way he sleeps, his dark brown hair, his deep green-blue eyes, the shape of his face, many of the traces in there. . though he has my nose and my mouth. . it's amazing to think that I gave life to this beautiful boy!"  
  
On the other side of town the alarm clock buzzes over Rick's head. Alone in his room he struggles to get up.  
  
B&W Rick: "Yeas, I did move on with my life! Yeas I do have a woman whom I sleep with! Does she mean something to me? No! Am I still in love with Lily? Yeas! Am I still hoping I'll have her? Absolutely! Crazy? . . Maybe!"  
  
He stops to take a look at a picture he has hanging on the wall. In the picture Lily's wearing a turtle neck gray pullover, tight black pants and sunglasses. She's hugged to Andy wearing a black pullover and black Adidas pants with buttons on the sides, he's holding a white rabbit in his hands.  
  
B&W Rick: "Andy's so smart, so curious, so full of life and so creative! He's always planning on building something! And he's a amazing sportive kid. I mean he plays basketball, baseball, soccer, and Ice hockey. . . And he's only 5"  
  
Rick knocks on Lily's door.  
  
Grace, Zoe, Lily, Jake and Andy are having breakfast.  
  
"Andy, you're dad's here!" Lily helps him get his stuff and walks him to the door.  
  
"Morning" Rick smiles, though Lily's face and the way she fakes her smile, tells Rick she's not ok, he's learned to know her and he knows she's depressed, hurt. He helps Andy into the car with Jessie and Eli and walks back to Lily.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah" Lily fakes her smile again.  
  
"You know you can call me about anything, right?"  
  
"Yeah" her eyes let a few tears drop.  
  
Rick kisses her forehead and walks to the car.  
  
Later that day:  
  
Lily's replacing some books in their shelves when the phone rings. Remembering that she's alone there, she steps down from the stairs and hurries to the phone.  
  
"My sister's bookstore. ."  
  
"Mrs Manning?" A female's voice asks.  
  
"Lily, yeas?"  
  
"I'm nurse Roger's. ."  
  
"From Andy's school. . Oh, my God, what happened?"  
  
Naomi enters the store at that second and realizing something's wrong she keeps standing there.  
  
"I'm calling because Andrew fainted!"  
  
"He what???? How??? Where is he???"  
  
Realizing the situation Naomi gets Lily to sit down.  
  
"He was sent to Memorial hospital. . ." The woman doesn't finish the sentence Lily hangs up and grabs her purse.  
  
"Naomi, I need you to close this store for me, Andy fainted and was sent to the hospital."  
  
"Oh, My God! How?"  
  
"I don't know! Please call Rick!"  
  
"I will!"  
  
Before Lily has even closed the door, Naomi's already dialing the number to Rick's office.  
  
Rick and Lindsey are making out and giggling when the phone rings.  
  
"Hello?" Rick picks it up.  
  
"Rick? Naomi!"  
  
"Naomi what?. ."  
  
"Andy was sent to the hospital. ."  
  
"What ? Why, what the hell happened to my son?"  
  
he's already standing up. In his face clear worry.  
  
"He fainted!"  
  
"How the hell did he faint? I mean why?"  
  
"I don't know. Lily rushed out of here!"  
  
"Thanks Naomi! I'll be there in a few minutes!"  
  
He races out of there, without even looking back.  
  
On her way to the hospital, Lily dials the number to the restaurant.  
  
"George? Lily! I need to talk to Jake!. . what do you mean he hasn't showed up there yet? . . thanks, . . no I'll find him!"  
  
She dials Jake's cell phone number, there's no answer.  
  
"Jerk!" Seeing herself parked at a light just in front of the restaurant she turns to park her car there. She jumps off, knowing she should have not stopped. She races into the restaurant, asking everyone where Jake is, no one has seen him. Though she goes on further in and stops in front his office's door, when she hears giggles and Jake's voice. She carefully opens the door to find Jake sitting on top of his desk undressing a one of the waitresses of the restaurant.  
  
Rick runs through the corridors of the hospital looking for Lily or anyone who could tell him where his son is. He stops in front of a doctor "Andrew Richard Sammler!"  
  
"Are you his father?"  
  
"Yeas!"  
  
"He's in room 540, he's fine, it was only low blood pressure"  
  
Rick races to the room.  
  
Where he finds Andy sitting on the bed and a female doctor listening to his heartbeat.  
  
"Daddy!" Andy smiles at his father.  
  
"Hi my sweetie! Are you ok?" He asks coming to stand right next to Andy.  
  
"He's fine! It was just a little shock, hum!"  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"He told me it was a boy from school that pressed his arm really hard. . and I think he got a little panicked because he couldn't get out of the situation and fainted"  
  
"Who pressed your arm?" Rick wants to know while he keeps checking on Andy.  
  
"Ian"  
  
At this moment Lily shows up at the door.  
  
She rushes to stand next to her son and caress his face.  
  
"I'm sorry I ran late , sweetie. What happened?"  
  
Her voice is tearful, her eyes are a prove that she has been crying.  
  
Rick figures it isn't because of Andy.  
  
"He's ok now, it was a mean kid who pressed his arm too hard for him to take it."  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"Ian" Andy tells her.  
  
"We'll talk to his parents!" Rick assures her.  
  
"Guys, look, Andy may go home now, but I want him to rest a lot, I don't want him under any stress. ."  
  
The listen carefully to all instructions, thank the doctor and than Lily turns to Rick:  
  
"Can we sleep at your place with you tonight?"  
  
"Sure! But. ."  
  
"I'm getting divorced! I caught Jake with a waitress and . ."  
  
"Needless to say! . . Lil, I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Yeah, me to"  
  
Rick walks out of Andy's room and walks up to Lily in the tv room.  
  
"He fell asleep"  
  
"Thank God!"  
  
Rick sits on the couch next to her.  
  
"Do you want to talk about. .?"  
  
"The fact that I'm feeling like an extremely old woman, unattractive, hurt,depressed. ."  
  
"Lily, stop! . . You have no idea of how beautiful you are, how young you look. ."  
  
B&W Lily: "I have been waiting to be with this man for the past 5 years, . . I have controlled every nerve in my body to not just kiss him. . all because I was married . . But if Jake has the right. ."  
  
She kisses him passionately, Rick gives into the kiss.  
  
B&W Rick: "OH God!! I knew this would be perfect. . but I never imagined it'd be this perfect. . . Her lips tasted like strawberry and I couldn't get enough of her."  
  
B&W Lily: "Perfect! . . it was like his lips meant to be sealed with mine, . . nobody ever kissed me like that before."  
  
Sitting on his bed with Lily standing between his legs, Rick raises her blouse and kisses her belly, driving Lily over her mind. She holds onto the back of his head and lets him take full charge of her.  
  
With her help he takes of her blouse and stands up to face her.  
  
They take their time to look into each others eyes before sinking into a new passionate kiss. Both having been waiting for this for such a long time they want to take their time. He kisses her chin, her neck and makes his way down to stop at the limit where her braw begins. There he still lets his tongue taste the skin between the valleys. At this act Lily moans softly pressing his face harder. Rick does the same another two times, on the second time he sinks his teeth in the fabric of her braw letting his tongue run down a third time, he takes her braw off. He comes back to face her as he cups her breasts.  
  
"God, you're beautiful" He tells her before diving his mouth on her breasts. Lily's hands begin to open his shirt. Wanting her skin to skin with him, Rick quickly takes of his shirt, kisses her lips pressing her hard on him. With this Lily's fingers softly trace the line of his spine, as her nails scratch softly his spine, Rick yelps in pleasure. Not having enough with her hands explorations, Lily allows her hands to go inside his pants and boxers. Pressing her index finger on his manhood. This brings Rick to softly bite her nipple and trying to avoid pain he quickly sucks on it. Lily looses grip, allowing Rick full charge. He settles her on the bed and kisses and sucking her entirely.  
  
B&W Rick: "Tonight my goal is pleasing her until she understands how much I love and need her"  
  
B&W Lily: "God, don't let tonight end"  
  
He slowly takes off her pants and panties, leaving her completely naked for his yes. He takes his time to adore the view. He takes his time kissing her every inch of skin.  
  
B&W Lily: "Never had a man known me so well. Every move that pleases me, every kiss, every touch . . my body was yelling out for him and he knew exactly every need it had."  
  
Lily's sitting in bed caressing her tongue on Rick's stomach while she unbuttons his pants and takes them off along with his boxers, kissing every skin revealed. She takes him in her hands and begins massaging him, driving Rick to his limit. His hand caresses her hair pulling it softly back so he can see as she takes him in her mouth, just like he had done to her minutes ago.  
  
B&W Rick "Nothing ever felt so dam right"  
  
"I love you! I have always loved you and I will always love you" He tells her before entering her in one slow move, so they can enjoy every second of it. He kisses her lips.  
  
Spent they lay snuggled together.  
  
"Rick?"  
  
"Yeas?"  
  
"What happens now? I mean we did wait for this for five nearly six year and. ."  
  
"This doesn't stop here if that's what you're asking"  
  
"It is!"  
  
"Lily, from the minute I met you, I didn't want anybody else. I didn't care about anybody else. . you don't have to worry about that" he tells her with tears in her eyes.  
  
She caresses his face and kisses him again.  
  
"I just don't know how to brake this to everyone. I mean how am I going to tell Andy that? Or Grace, or Zoe? I mean I sent my husband out of the house only tonig. I mean yesterday, and Grace and Zoe were in different sleep overs. ."  
  
Rick smiles taking away the hair from her face.  
  
"You're asking me for time"  
  
Lily smiles herself. "How can you know me so well?"  
  
"My love for you makes me pay attention to every reaction, every move you make. . . I'll tell you what: I'll give you six months time to brake it to the kids and we both to talk to Andy about this."  
  
"But in six months there's summer vacation" Lily reminds him.  
  
"Well you let the girls spend this summer vacations with Jake, Jessie and Eli will spend it with Karen and you and I spend it together with Andy."  
  
"Deal!" Lily smiles. "Now I want my dinner" She tells him, trying to get out of bed, Rick pushes her back "You're gonna have to starve for another hour or so"  
  
"ok" 


	5. How fast it can go

Chapter IV  
  
The summer that never happened  
  
B&W Rick: "I can't get enough of her. . I know I said I'd give her all the time she needs, but by God, this is like torture . ."  
  
Late at night inside Phil Brooks' farm in Mississippi.  
  
It's a gorgeous farm, like a romantic getaway space.  
  
Everyone is having dinner, everyone but Andy who keeps trying to throw away his food whenever Barbara and Lily aren't looking.  
  
"Andrew, we do not throw away food, do you hear me?" Barbara yells when she catches one more of his attempts.  
  
"But I'm not hungry"  
  
Lily takes a look at his son. He's pale and awfully sad.  
  
B&W Lily: "His face tucked in his arms, like that. . God he looks like Rick, when he's sad! . . I can understand him. . I mean it must be awful to spend summer vacations with 2 sisters, of which one totally ignores his existence, my mother who keeps yammering at all times, a single aunt, a grandfather who keeps trying to turn him Jewish and who hates his father and myself. . I know where he rather be right now, and honestly, I'd rather be there to."  
  
"Sweetie, it's ok, you can leave it." Lily tells him with a smile.  
  
"Lily this child. ."  
  
"Mom, why don't you let me and his father worry about him, I mean at least leave me my son, because up until now you have taken full charge of Grace and Zoe, so he's all I have left."  
  
"Elizabeth Manning, don't talk to your mo. ." Phil tries to warn Lily, but Lily gets up from the table and turns her attention back to her son.  
  
"Sweetie, come on"  
  
They move upstairs, leaving Phil and Barbara speechless, angrily staring at her, and Grace rolling her eyes.  
  
"Where's my dad, I want to go home, I hate this place, it scares me!" He tells Lily as she picks him up.  
  
"Oh. . boy. . you're getting big. We'll still be here for another week. Hang on, it'll be quick. One week's already gone"  
  
Outside in his car Rick waits a little longer after the last light of Phil's farm is off to walk out of his car.  
  
He smiles to himself imagining Lily's face in a few minutes when she sees him. He can't wait to see her. He knows he has promised her he would be a nice boy and stay home, but after the last phone call, it was obvious she was dying to see him and he himself couldn't bare to wait another week.  
  
He grabs a few small stones from the floor and starts throwing them on Lily's window.  
  
Lily had only minutes ago laid her head on her pillow she could not believe what was happening. Plus who would do that? Who would throw stones on her window at midnight. It had been such along time since the last person did that, Lily had been 18 and was about leave to Chicago to go to college.  
  
B&W Lily: "Robbie Howard. . that was the last one"  
  
Lily opens the window and looks down, not really believing her eyes.  
  
"I thought you'd never open" Rick smiles.  
  
"How did you. .? What are you. .?" Lily can't believe it yet. Rick standing there, smiling at her.  
  
"Can I come up?"  
  
Lily nods still in disbelieve.  
  
He climbs up the trees and the fence to Lily's window, where with her help he gets in.  
  
Lily smiles at him as he stands in front of her. Than she kisses him, passionately.  
  
"I can't believe you came here!" She states, not being able to hide her happiness and running her hands through his shirt, feeling the tight muscles underneath it.  
  
"I couldn't wait another day. I had to see you, at least for a few hours." He answers planting small kisses on her neck.  
  
"God,. . where did you come from?" She grabs him falling in bed with him on top.  
  
Though she rolls over landing on top of him. Her legs kneel on both sides of Rick. She throws her hair back to gaze him hungrily.  
  
"I'm going to show you just how worthy I am" She smiles at him.  
  
Rick can't believe his great luck.  
  
B&W Rick: "This is my fantasy. . have her take charge and do everything I love"  
  
Lily's teeth start working on his shirt, allowing her tongue to play with every skinned revealed, while her hands works to unbuckle his belt.  
  
Rick is lost in heaven, a bomb could have dropped down and they wouldn't care as long as they stayed in that moment, in that night.  
  
Lily granted his every wish, his every fantasy, having his strong arms hold her tight to himself as a response.  
  
That night, just like the first they just couldn't get enough of each other, it was one touch, one kiss to send them back to the animal selves and grab one another. Both made sure to please the other with every desire they had and hit paradise far more than once.  
  
B&W Lily: "The way he knows my body. . the way he knows everything it needs, the way he holds me tight, turning our bodies into one . . Best lover I have ever had. It's a touch and I'm in paradise."  
  
B&W Rick: "Her body is a wonderland, I feel like I have to discover every inch of skin in it, find every secret hidden in it. And God she does the same to me, . . I mean I have never had a woman who knew exactly where to touch me to drive me wild"  
  
Inside his room, Andrew tried hard to fall asleep, but he couldn't.  
  
He lays awake in bed petrified of every sound he hears. He tries to calm himself down remembering what his mom once told me that the noises were made because the wood was old and so every movement on the floor could be easily heard. But Grace had once told him that Mississippi was the land of the ghosts.  
  
He gets up and turns every light in his room on. He knows he's mom is going to notice it and walk downstairs. She always does. Andy sits there for about 15 minutes waiting, but nothing, no sign of Lily.  
  
He remembers a story Rick once told him about a guy who raced his horse to scare away his fears and he has an idea.  
  
He grabs his riding things from his closet and walks out of the house to the stables.  
  
Having had been there at least once a year since he was born, he has by now learned how Lily prepares her horse to go riding. He so opens the door to where Lily's horse, Lightning is and carefully pushes the horse outside.  
  
Inside the house. Spent, now Lily and Rick lay awake snuggled together, with no knowledge of what their son is about to do.  
  
A thick rain starts to fall, and the clouds make it impossible to look out of the window.  
  
"What time is it?" Lily asks in a tired mumble.  
  
"5:30"  
  
"How long can you stay for?"  
  
"Are you kidding? I better leave before your dad catches me here" He answers.  
  
"God, this is like high school" They both laugh.  
  
Outside on the stormy weather, Andy has managed to climb the horse and riding the horse outside the stables.  
  
Rick attempts to get out of bed.  
  
"No, stay, please." Lily holds him back, "They don't wake up until 9:00, I swear"  
  
"Fine, another hour, than I close my toy boy business"  
  
"Toy boy, I need you to hold me"  
  
"That's an easy job"  
  
"Rick?"  
  
"Lily!"  
  
"Leave your shirt"  
  
"I'll leave my shirt."  
  
Lightning, Lily's horse races through the fields, Andy has lost control of the horse. He tries to stop, he tries to cry for help, but the horse keeps racing, like it had never before. Andy looses grip and starts crying. He can't see a thing ahead of him.  
  
Lily sits in bed with a funny feeling in her stomach.  
  
B&W Lily: "Since Grace was born I have gained my sixth sense, which is to know exactly when one of my children is in trouble. And right now. . I have a feeling Andy's in trouble,. . No that's silly, he's in bed."  
  
Rick gets out of bed and sits by the window. He tries to clean the window to be able to see outside.  
  
B&W Rick: "Call me crazy but there's something not right. . And I think it's Andy!"  
  
"What?" Lily asks noticing Rick's worry.  
  
"I don't know, you?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
Suddenly Rick sees something. He presses his eyes to try and see it better, Lily's horse is racing it's way out of the farm with what looks to be Andy on top.  
  
He moves faster than he has ever before, putting on his clothes.  
  
"Andy" He tells Lily, though there's no need for another word, Lily hurries even faster than Rick.  
  
They race out of the house in a flash. Climbing into Rick's car to be able to catch them faster.  
  
"Rick, I don't have a good feeling"  
  
"Me neither" They look at each other with fear in their eyes.  
  
"I'll be ok." Rick tries.  
  
Though the horse has left the farm, Andy doesn't raise his face from the horse's neck. His eyes shut, he cries like a baby, calling out for his mother.  
  
"RICK!!!" Lily shrieks in fear as a truck with a loud horn hits the horse throwing Andy back far away from there to land with his head on the floor, knocked out.  
  
In the blink of the second Rick stops the car and flashes out to look for his son, Lily follows.  
  
The truck stops and the driver races out himself.  
  
Rick finds Andy knocked down, with blood around him. Rick's happy to see it isn't from the boy's head. Because Andy's wearing the hat and there's no sign of blood there.  
  
He goes down to check on Andy's pulse. And catches a glimpse of Lily frozen at the sight, panicked.  
  
"Lil, snap back, Lily, come on. Lily call 911!"  
  
With one blink and a head shake she snaps back and hurries back to the car to do as she was told.  
  
The driver reaches Rick.  
  
"Is he all right? The horse is dead,. . I'm sorry, I didn't thing there could be someone out here at this time and certainly not at that speed."  
  
" His weak, I don't think there's time to wait for the ambulance" The driver gets the clue and helps Rick to pick up Andy trying hard to move him as less as possible.  
  
Lily sits on the back seat with Andy while Rick drives off as fast as he can.  
  
20 minutes later at the hospital:  
  
"I called Judy. She'll be here with everyone else as soon as they can"  
  
Lily tells Rick as she approaches him.  
  
He doesn't really care, but listens. He takes her in his arms, holding her tight. Lily leans her head on his chest and cries herself out.  
  
B&W Rick "have you ever had your worse fear realized? . . I'm living my personal nightmare. . My son. ." he cries out loud.  
  
B&W Lily: She can't talk! The tears have taken over her. "My baby. . God, please don't take him like this. ."  
  
"I shouldn't have come here. I should have stayed in Chicago with him. He didn't want to come . . I insisted. .why did I do that? I'm an idiot, how could I. ."  
  
"Lily, this is not your fault! It was an accident, how could you possibly imagine that he would decide to ride a horse in the middle of the night and be hit by a truck? You brought him here because you don't want him to be a plain city boy who has no knowledge of true nature. The only question that comes to my mind that we should be asking ourselves to understand this is what the hell went through his mind to do that?"  
  
H holds her even tighter. Somehow the embrace comforts them both and they can't get away from it.  
  
Later everybody is at the hospital waiting for the doctors to give them any news about Andy's situation.  
  
Phil is not at all happy to see Rick there and specially not pleased to learn that Rick had spend the night with his daughter. But under the circumstances Phil respects they pain both Rick and Lily are going through and decides not to discuss it any further. He's sure though he will discuss it later with Lily.  
  
Grace and Zoe try to call out for Lily's attention by fighting with each other every minute, but Lily couldn't care less, right now. Her thoughts are consumed with her son and flashes of memories keep running through her mind putting her in a melancholic state. Rick keeps trying to comfort Lily, but at moments he needs to let Judy take care of that in order to be able to breathe outside for a second, which means he cries himself out. Barbara and Phil keep taking turns to look after the girls in order to take them a little away from Lily.  
  
About 1 hour after everyone had been at the hospital the doctor finally comes to talk to them.  
  
"Mr Sammler, Mrs Manning . . I'm not going to lie to you Andy's situation is serious. He has been through a very difficult operation and although he has responded well, he's still not awake. So we don't know what the consequences are. Which makes it more difficult to report what the healing process will be like. It might be that he has no consequences at all, but it also can mean that he will never walk again or has lost memory. . or in a more severe condition stays in the state of coma for years... . but since he's responded so well to the operation my opinion is that it won't take him more than 1 or 2 months to be back at home" He tries to smooth it all with this last sentence but doesn't manage it much. He goes on "I wouldn't allow anyone inside yet, but since he's only 5 I suggest you two stay in there with him. Try to talk, to let him know you're there. Remind him of things in his life, read stories . . is very likely that he's listening to you."  
  
Rick and Lily enter the room, though one look at her son lying with tubes and wires attached to him, Lily couldn't bare it.  
  
B&W Lily: "Seeing him lying there, helpless and needing us more than he had ever needed . . it sunk my heart. . . My baby . . the one I gave birth to . . suddenly could be taken away from me and I wasn't able to stop it.. . It's a nightmare."  
  
She left the room to cry herself out and only came back with Judy by her side and after she thought to be strong enough to handle it.  
  
Both sisters froze as they listen to Rick talking to his son. Tears rolling down his eyes and holding his son's hand in his.  
  
"Daddy's so proud of you. I need you to know that for whatever happens with you from now on. I need you to know that you were the greatest gift daddy ever got . . and you in your innocent way brought along the most amazing person I have ever dreamed of loving, your mom. I wouldn't and couldn't dream of a life without you two . . my most prized possessions. . . and . . you have to get better . .because we still need to become a real family . ."  
  
"and we couldn't do it without you" Lily finishes for Rick. From the other side of her son. They smile at each other.  
  
For the next month Rick and Lily take turns staying with their son or simply just stay together. They do exactly what they were told to by the doctor, they read stories, tell Andy everything they can remember from the day he was born describing every little thing of that specific day.  
  
"How long do you think he'll be like this?" Lily asks when Rick hugs her after another long day at that hospital's room.  
  
"I don't know. . but I know he'll come back" He kisses her forehead.  
  
They stay hugged for a lung time. Lily playing with Rick's fingers tangled with hers.  
  
"He's getting the shape of your hand."  
  
Rick tries to take a better look at his son's hands. "You're right. My body to"  
  
The take a minute looking at their son, and it happens.  
  
Andy's feet move out of the blankets to showing themselves out of the end of the bed.  
  
Seeing the move they both come closer to his face.  
  
"Andy! Sweetie, can you hear us?" Rick tries.  
  
"Andy? Are you playing?"  
  
Andrew shuts his eyes open and manages a large smile.  
  
Both parents can't help but to smile at him.  
  
"My baby" Lily plants small kisses on the boy's face.  
  
Rick stops for a moment to adore the image, his eyes fill with tears. 


End file.
